


The Customs Of Cuiviénen

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Homosocial Nipple Sucking, Loyalty, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming High King, Fingon brings back a very ancient ritual of loyalty. Maedhros objects, for his own reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customs Of Cuiviénen

**Author's Note:**

> For a challenge on FFA regarding homosocial (and homoerotic) nipple sucking as practiced by the ancient Celts.

"Why, Maitimo, I thought you would favour bringing back the customs of Cuiviénen," Fingon says over Maedhros' faintly-voiced protests. 

Maedhros kneels before Fingon, who is bare to the waist save for the slender crown of Finwë on his head, and his dark hair flowing down his back in its customary braids of gold. He stands just in front of the golden throne made for Fingolfin. They are alone, for this, in the great hall of Barad Eithel, as Fingon will be with all his regent kings, for their private pledges of loyalty to him. 

"It is not the custom I object to," Maedhros says, flushing a little. He can't help but look at Fingon's nipples now, and the thoughts he's having about them are not those a subject should have about a King. 

"It cannot be that much of a hardship," Fingon says, voice mild. 

_You'd be surprised just how_ hard _it is_ , Maedhros thinks, but, "No, my lord," he says, and without further ado, brings his mouth to Fingon's right nipple. 

"Oh," Fingon breathes as Maedhros sucks strongly, and his head falls back, a little. They are both breathless by the time Maedhros breaks away, and Maedhros lets his head drop, unable to meet Fingon's eyes. 

"I pledge to you my service and my devotion," he says simply, voice shaking, and feels Fingon's hand under his chin, raising his head. They look at each other for a long moment. 

"I am grateful for both," Fingon says, and his voice nearly breaks on the last word. They are both trembling as they look each other, until Fingon takes a deep breath, almost a sigh, and turns away, dropping his hand to his side. 

"Please let Findaráto know I am ready to see him," he says. Maedhros gives Fingon a last glance, the shining wetness on his hardened nipple a stolen, secret, memory, and obeys his King.


End file.
